


What Could Have Been

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Fun in the Sun: Sizzling Smutlets [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Castle, Established Relationship, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Roleplay, Smut, Smutlet, enchanted forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: In the Dark Castle, Belle and Rumpelstiltskin act out a different way that their relationship could have progressed – if Rumpel had been looking for female companionship instead of a maid… Dark Castle, Established Relationship. A PWP smutlet.





	What Could Have Been

“What was that giggle for?”

Belle felt the tip of Rumpelstiltskin’s claw-like fingernail stop in the middle of her back where he was tracing little patterns along her skin, and she smirked at him over her shoulder.

“No reason. I just felt like giggling, that’s all.”

Rumpelstiltskin’s brow furrowed, and Belle knew that she hadn’t been at all convincing and she was going to have to try harder to feign nonchalance or concede and let him know her train of thought. She chose the latter option, turning over beneath the cool sheets so that she could face him.

“I was just thinking about when we first met,” she said. “When you came to the castle and claimed me as your price for stopping the ogres. You said that you weren’t looking for love. Would you ever have guessed then that we would have ended up here?”

Rumpelstiltskin seemed to be giving the question serious thought, frowning down at their intertwined bodies. They had become lovers almost by accident really, and their relationship had progressed from master and maid to friends to sharing a bed and true love in such a natural way that neither of them had really noticed it, and when they had ended up entangled in Rumpelstiltskin’s sheets in the wake of heady love-making, neither of them were entirely surprised at the turn their lives had taken.

“No,” Rumpelstiltskin said eventually. “No, I wasn’t expecting this to happen, certainly.”

The fact that she was here and in his bed, and completely comfortable with accepting his embraces and caresses despite his unorthodox appearance was a constant source of wonder to him, and often Belle had woken in the middle of the night to find him watching her, unable to sleep himself, looking over her with utter love and a slight sense of bewilderment that she wasn’t just part of a pleasant dream.

“I wonder what would have happened if that was what you had dealt for, though,” Belle mused. “I wonder how things would have played out if it was love that you were looking for. Because you know as well as I do that love isn’t something that can be dealt for. It just happens. I don’t think that you would have dealt for love. Company, though, you might have dealt for that.”

“You did surmise that I was lonely not long after you first arrived,” Rumpelstiltskin pointed out. “Companionship was indeed one of the contributory factors, but it was by no means the only one.” He paused. “The place really was filthy.”

“And I happen to know that a sweep of your hand and a click of your fingers would have had the castle spotless from attics to dungeons in a matter of moments.” Belle had known him long enough now to be shrewd and to feel no kind of fear in teasing him like this. Not that she had ever really felt any fear of him, even when he had first brought her back here and locked her in the dungeon.

She pressed in a little closer, shifting one of her legs between his.

“What would have happened if you’d dealt for me to warm your bed, Rumpelstiltskin?” she purred. “What would you have done then when you’d brought me back here, helpless and afraid, having agreed to be the kept woman of the infamous Dark One in exchange for her family’s lives?”

“If you had consented to such an arrangement, to be my nocturnal companion, then things would have unfolded very differently.”

Rumpelstiltskin pushed himself up on his elbows and grinned down at her, the sly, salacious grin that Belle knew would result in exquisite pleasure for the both of them.

“Would you care for me to demonstrate?” he asked.

Belle nodded. “I would like that very much, Rumpel.”

“Get out of bed then, my dear. If we’re going to play this little game, then we might as well play it properly.”

Belle did as obliged, slipping out from between the sheets and standing at the foot of the bed. A snap of Rumpelstiltskin’s fingers had her once more attired in the golden gown that she had worn on that fateful day when she had made the deal that had ultimately led them both to so many good things.

“Well, upon returning to the Dark Castle, naturally, the first place that I would bring you would be here.”

Rumpel got out of bed as well, dressing himself in his leathers instantly.

“I would have wanted to get a good look at what I had dealt for.”

He was prowling around her now, stalking like a hunter stalking its prey, and Belle felt a frisson of excitement shoot down her spine, making her shiver. Rumpelstiltskin turned her face towards him with a finger under her chin, and she could see the desire smouldering in his dark eyes. The moment was intense and neither of them broke the gaze until there was another snap of Rumpelstiltskin’s fingers and Belle felt the cool air of the bedroom on her bare skin again.

“You, being the blushing virgin thing that you were, would be rather unsettled by this sudden disrobing.”

Belle averted her eyes from his, covering herself with her hands and trying to act the part of the demure and coy young woman she’d been at the time.

“I would want to put you at ease, of course. Lie down on the bed, my dear. I won’t hurt you.”

Belle let him guide her back towards the bed, laying her down on the silk sheets and moving her hands, pinning them above her head as he looked his fill at her nakedness, licking his lips with the need of her. His trousers were already showing signs of his arousal, and he let go of her hands.

“If you intend to uphold your end of the deal, then I get to touch,” he said, one hand trailing over her skin, fondling first one breast and then the other, plucking at her pebbled nipples and making Belle gasp under his touch. Her legs parted in readiness for him, aching for his hands where she needed them most, and Rumpelstiltskin brought his hand down over her ribs and abdomen lazily, finally cupping her mound, rubbing her gently.

“It seems that you’re as eager for our partnership to begin as I am, my dear,” he continued, slipping a finger between her nether lips and coaxing out her slippery juices, coating her folds and suddenly pinching her clit, making her cry out. “I’m sure you’ll feel wonderful around my cock, so tight and wet.”

“Yes,” Belle breathed. “Yes, please, take me, Rumpelstiltskin.”

He laughed. “Very eager, I see.”

He waved a hand to unfasten his breeches, taking out his cock and stroking himself a couple of times, his length thickening and hardening in his hand.

“You’ll take my cock, won’t you?” he said, rubbing himself again as if he were presenting himself for examination. “You’ll take my cock as many times as I want.”

“Yes,” Belle breathed, her eyes closed in wonderful anticipation. “Yes, anything.”

“Then I believe this deal will be very satisfactory to both of us, my dear.”

She felt the tip of him pressing against her entrance, and nodded vigorously. A second later, he was plunged in her to the hilt, and Belle could play the meek virgin no longer, wrapping her legs around his back and urging him on as his thrusts began to pick up pace, needing him deeper, faster, as hard as he liked, as much as he could give her. His pubic bone was grazing her clit with every movement, but it was just not enough to get her to where she needed to be, and she slipped a hand down between them as Rumpelstiltskin continued to pound into her, his rhythm faltering as his peak neared, roaring as he finally found that release and spilled his seed deep inside her.

A few little touches to her swollen pearl and Belle followed him over, grasping at him in sheer bliss.

“Well, that was intense,” she managed to say once speech finally returned. Collapsed against her shoulder, Rumpel nodded, turning them so that he was no longer smothering her but staying buried inside her body even as he began to soften and shrink.

“I think I prefer our actual story, though,” he said, as Belle pushed sweaty strands of hair off his brow.

She nodded. “As do I. But… perhaps we could revisit this little idea of ours in the future?”

Rumpelstiltskin smiled. “Oh, I’m sure that we shall.”


End file.
